Stage 5
"Stage 5" is the 2nd episode of Part 2 and 14th episode of Season 6 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 79th overall episode of the series. Written by Terence Winter and directed by Alan Taylor, it originally aired on April 15, 2007. Starring * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Vincent Curatola as Johnny "Sack" Sacrimoni * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Ray Abruzzo as Little Carmine Lupertazzi * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi ''* = credit only Guest starring * Jerry Adler as Hesh Rabkin Also guest starring * Sydney Pollack as Warren Feldman * Peter Bogdanovich as Dr. Elliot Kupferberg * Daniel Baldwin as Himself/Sally Boy * Jonathan LaPaglia as Michael the Cleaver * Gregory Antonacci as Butch DeConcini * John Bianco as Gerry Torciano * Denise Borino as Ginny Sacrimoni * Cara Buono as Kelli Lombardo Moltisanti * John "Cha Cha" Ciarcia as Albie Cianflone * Dan Conte as Faustino "Doc" Santoro * Miryam Coppersmith as Sophia Baccalieri * Tim Daly as J.T. Dolan * Tony Darrow as Lawrence "Larry Boy" Barese * Michael Kelly as Agent Ron Goddard * Marianne Leone as Joanne Moltisanti * Geraldine LiBrandi as Patty Leotardo * Lou Martini, Jr. as Anthony Infante * Angelo Massagli as Bobby Baccalieri, Jr. * Christopher McDonald as Eddie Dunne * Cristin Milioti as Catherine Sacrimoni * Arthur J. Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Dania Ramirez as Blanca Selgado * Anthony J. Ribustello as Dante Greco * Geraldo Rivera as Himself * Matt Servitto as Agent Dwight Harris * Caitlin Van Zandt as Allegra Marie Sacrimoni * Maureen Van Zandt as Gabriella Dante * Matthew Weiner as Manny Safier * John Wu as Morgan Yam * Seth Barrish as Dr. Uri Rosen * Jerry Capeci as Himself * Maulik Pancholy as Dr. Ajit Gupte * Kevin McKelvey as U.S. Marshal Lunt * Ariana DiLorenzo as Alexandra Lupertazzi * Jane Kim as Dominique * Allison Dunbar as Nicole Lupertazzi * Kobi and Kadin George as Hector Selgado * Guy A. Fortt as Guard * Susan Porro as J.T. Dolan's Girlfriend * Maria Iadonisi as Larry Barese's Wife * Sam Semenza as Carmine Lupertazzi III * Anna Mancini as Donna Parisi * Lenny Ligotti as Nicky * George Pogatsia as Frankie Episode recap Christopher finishes Little Carmine's Mafia-oriented slasher film Cleaver. Meadow tells her parents about her breakup with Finn but is unwilling to divulge any details. Elsewhere, there is tension between A.J. and his girlfriend Blanca. Tony is approached by FBI Agents Harris and Goddard, who ask him for information he may come across in his line of work concerning terrorism. Following the film's premiere in New York City, Tony congratulates Chris and mingles with the Lupertazzis and the cast at the after-party. Carmela notes similarities between the film's love triangle and Chris, Tony and Adriana La Cerva, seeing the violent murder of the antagonist as Chris' "revenge fantasy" against Tony. Carmela confronts Chris and says she is disappointed in him. Chris denies any similarities but remains worried about what Tony's conclusions about the character's origin might be. Chris asks his screenwriter, J.T. Dolan, to tell Tony that the character was his idea. When J.T. refuses, Chris hits him over the head with a Humanitas Prize trophy. J.T. then visits the Bada Bing and explains to Tony that he stole the characters and plot from the film Born Yesterday. Tony watches the film at home. Later, he painfully confesses to Dr. Melfi that he believes Chris despises him, and that Cleaver illustrates his hatred. He recalls being a father figure to Chris and emotionally admits that he loved him as if he were his own son. Melfi tries to ask Tony to cautiously evaluate if he is not "reading into things", but he replies that his sessions with her have taught him enough about the human subconscious to know what the real truth is. Johnny is transferred to a prison hospital in Missouri after being diagnosed with small-cell lung cancer. Despite Johnny's allocution in court, his brother-in-law Anthony Infante assures him that he is still "well respected" on the street. Johnny dies with his wife and two daughters at his bedside. In New York, Phil forgoes leadership of the Lupertazzis in favor of his protégé, Gerry Torciano. However, Gerry is killed by a hitman while having dinner with Silvio in an Italian restaurant. Tony, furious that Silvio was put in danger, arranges a meeting to urge Little Carmine to vie again for control of the Lupertazzis, saying he would much prefer him as the boss. Little Carmine refuses, saying his wife has convinced him the riches that would come with the title are not worth living their lives with the constant threat of death. Tony seems to consider his words. On what would have been his late brother Billy's 47th birthday, Phil invites family and friends to honor his memory. Phil talks to Butch DeConcini and expresses bitterness over having never avenged his brother's killing by Tony Blundetto. Phil says he compromised far too much in his life, says the twenty years he served in prison without giving any incriminating information about the members of his crime family seem to have been for nothing, and states he will no longer compromise in his life. Meanwhile, Tony becomes the godfather to Chris' daughter at her baptism. The tension between Tony and Chris remains unspoken as they embrace firmly.Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season Six